Bleach's Crazy Interview
by Yuubi Light17
Summary: Bagaimana kalau character Bleach diwawancarai? Akankah mereka narsis? Gila? Ada yang nyungsep di bak sampah? Chapter 1 hanya pembukaan. Mari kita lempari mereka dengan pertanyaan dan tantangan gila! Warnings inside.


**Yaa, aku kembali, minna! X9**

**Oke, sebenarnya masih ada fic yang belum dilanjut…Tapi aku juga kepingin banget buat fic ini, mumpung otak lagi error! XD**

**Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari fic yang berjudul 'ES21 UnderCover'…Jadi maaf kalo banyak kesamaan…Sumpah, ngakak baca fic itu…XDb**

**Oke, abaikan curcol author. Happy reading, minna. Maaf kalau di cerita ini banyak kekurangan dan humor garing. :D**

* * *

.

.

**Bleach's Crazy Interview**

**Summary**: Bagaimana kalau character Bleach diwawancarai? Akankah mereka narsis? Gila? Ada yang nyungsep di bak sampah? Chapter 1 hanya pembukaan. Mari kita lempari mereka dengan pertanyaan dan tantangan gila!

**Genre**: Humor (maaf kalo garing)

**Rate**: T buat jaga-jaga

**Warning**: Humor garing, Maybe Typos, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome To My Hell**

.

.

BGM: Keong Asin

**Yucchan**: Yoh, minna-sama! Selamat datang di acara 'Bleach's Crazy Interview'!

**Readers**: *tepuk tangan*

**Yucchan**: Yosh. Betewe, ini di mana ya? Kok aku pake baju Maid?

**Ichigo**: GAAAAH! HELEEEP! *meraung-raung*

**Yucchan**: Ichigo? Lho, kenapa lo pake baju maid juga? *garuk-garuk kepala*

**Renji**: Nggak cuma dia! Gue juga! KYAAAA! *teriak histeris*

**Yucchan**: Ajigile! Ini…Lo semua kenapa!? Eh, gue juga dink. *nyengir kambing*

**Rukia**: Kita di-_dare_ suruh pake baju maid dan melayani para fans…*nelen ludah* _Nii_…_Nii-sama_ gue juga…KENAPA JADI BEGITU!? *nunjuk Byakuya*

**Yucchan**: Heh? Kenapa? *noleh ke Byakuya-kuya*

**Yucchan**: BUEH! Lo kenapa Byakuya!? Kesambet Mpok Nori ImoEtZ?

**Byakuya**: *pake baju maid + lipstik dan ngedip-ngedip sok imut*

**Rukia**: _Nii-sama_…Tiddaaaaak! *lari-lari dan ketabrak gerobak gorengan*

**Hitsugaya**: *lewat di depan Yucchan*

**Yucchan**: Sampe lo juga, Hitsugaya!?

**Hitsugaya**: BERISIK! Panggil gue Hitsugaya-_taichou_! *gampar Yucchan pake sendal jepit*

**Yucchan**: Dapet dari mana tuh sendal!? Dan lo kenapa pake baju balet gitu?

**Hitsugaya**: Itu…gue disuruh nari balet.

**Yucchan**: KENAPA PAKE SENDAL JEPIT? Mana ada tari balet pake sendal jepit. itu mah tari melarat namanya! Nggak ada yang mau liat!

**Hitsugaya**: Tari melarat?

**Yucchan**: 'Melihatnya saja langsung sekarat'=Melarat

**Hitsugaya**: HAH! GUE DIBOHONGIN! Sial, MATSUMOTOOOO!

**Rangiku**: Haik, _taichou_! *seret Hitsugaya ke atas panggung*

**Hitsugaya**: OI! Turunin gue! MATSUMOTOOOOO! *mukul-mukul Matsumoto*

**Grimmjow**: BERISIK BANGET SIH LO PADA! *cero habis-habisan*

**Yucchan**: Heh? Kenapa sih? Ada apa? Di mana ini? Siapa gue?

**Grimmjow**: *gampar kepala Yucchan* Seret dia ke RSJ!

**Ulquiorra**: Kenapa nggak ke tempat sampah aja?

**Grimmjow**: JANGAN! Kalo di RSJ, ntar gue bisa ngerekam action gilanya. Terus gue jadiin anceman! KEKEKE!

**Mamori** (dari Eyeshield 21): Hiruma-kun!? Cepetan pulang, _baka yaro_! Semuanya pada nyariin!

**Grimmjow**: OEY! Gue bukan Irung! Irung itu siapa? Irung kan bahasa Jawanya hidung?

**Mamori**: HIRUMA bukan IRUNG! Congek lo!

**Grimmjow**: Siapa tuh SERUM! Serum kan obat! Gue bukan benda mati, baka! Gue ini yaoi—Eh salah, maksudnya gue ini ARRANCAR.

**Yucchan**: Ya…Yaoi? Yang bener? *setengah sadar dari pingsan*

**Mamori**: ARGH! Capek ngomong sama orang BUDEG!

**Szayel**: Mbak, dia bukan yao—Eh salah…Dia bukan Hiruma, dia Grimmjow, mbak. Istigfar mbak…

**Mamori**: BANCI! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET! Argh, sewot gue di sini! *balik ke Eyeshield 21 lagi*

**Ulquiorra**: …Mbak. *menengadahkan tangan ke Mamori, bermaksud minta-minta*

**Mamori**: Apa lo, badut ganjen?

**Ulquiorra**: …Nggak jadi deh. (Di dalem ati: JLEBB)

**Yucchan**: …Kenapa jadi berantakan gini!? *sweatdrop*

**Ulquiorra**: …Entahlah…*pundung di pojokan*

**Yama-jii**: Aaaaah~! Enak sekali! *OOC sangat*

**Yumichika**: Ahh, benarkah? Eike-Ehm, sa-saya sangat senang Anda menyukainya, Soutaichou!

**Yama-jii**: Aaaaah…Yaaa, terus…terus jangan berhenti…

**Yucchan**: Ja…Jangan-jangan…*nelen ludah*

**Choujiro** (Hantunya kali? Kan udah mati di manga): Saya senang, Anda menyukai rekomendasi saya tentang tempat _creambath_ jenggot yang nyaman.

**Yumichika**: Iya dong, siapa dulu ahli _creambath_-nya? *manyun-manyunin bibir*

**Yucchan**: A-Apa? Limbad?

**Ikkaku**: OOH! Ada Limbad? Mana? Gue mau minta tanda tangan! *histeris*

**Yucchan**: Lo juga…pake baju maid? *sweatdrop*

**Yumichika**: Loh, Ikkaku? Nggak cocok banget lo ngepren sama Limbad!

**Yucchan**: Ngepren? *bingung*

**Ikkaku**: APA!? *mbentak dengan kilauan di botaknya*

**Yumichika**: Lo cocoknya ngepren sama Deddy Corbuzier, kan kepalanya sama-sama cling…

**Ikkaku**: *mbacok Yumichika*

**Hisagi**: Cling cling? Apaan? Oh, lagi pada iklan Sanlait ya?

**Yucchan**: Hah? Sanlait? *tambah bingung*

**Hisagi**: Itu lho, sabun yang bikin piring-piringnya jadi cling…

**Yucchan**: Orang ndeso keluar aja, sono! *tendang Hisagi ke Opera Van Java*

**Yama-jii**: GYAA! Kenapa jenggotku jadi keriting? *panik, lari-larian dan akhirnya kepleset shampoo _creambath_*

**Choujiro**: YAMAAAA! Jangan tinggalkan aku! *lari ke Yama*

**Yama-jii**: Oh, partner-kuu! Aku tidak akan…lari kawin dan meninggalkanmu, kok!

**Choujiro**: GUBRAK! *kepleset di tengah jalan*

**Yucchan**: Oke, sebenernya kita ini ngapain sih…HEI!

**Hitsugaya**: Udah capek, GUE NGGAK MAO NARI LAGI!

**Matsumoro**: Ayolah _taichou_! Ntar aku beliin dot buat ngedot, deh…

**Hitsugaya**: Emang gue apa? ANAK KECIL GETOH!? *sewot*

**Yucchan: **Oi, oi! *kesel*

**Grimmjow**: Gue nggak maho.

**Ulquiorra**: Tadi lo bilang sendiri.

**Grimmjow**: Nggak! Tadi itu buat nakut-nakutin aja! Lagian tadi cuma keceplosan!

**Ulquiorra**: Keceplosan? Berarti lo nyembunyiin fakta kalo lo itu maho…

**Grimmjow**: Nggak tetep nggak! Dasar KALONG.

**Ulquiorra**: KUCING.

**Grimmjow**: Batman!

**Ulquiorra**: Gigi mrongos.

**Grimmjow**: Apa kata lo!? Dasar—

**Szayel**: Udah, udah! Kalo mau tau bukti dia maho…Buktiin aja pake akiu yang imut-imut ini…*monyong-monyongin bibir*

**Grimmjow & Ulqui**: *lemparin Szayel pake sendok*

**Nnoitra**: Jangan! Jangan buang anak-anak dan istri gue!

**Grimm & Ulqui**: Hah? *cengo*

**Nnoitra**: Oh…Elizabeth…Griselda…Karin…Yui…Sachiko...Oh, ISTRIKU…Tukinem!

**Grimmjow**: Nama istrinya ndeso banget. Kasihan, pasti Tukinem iri sama anak-anaknya. -_-

**Ulquiorra**: Karena sendoknya banyak banget…Kayaknya sebentar lagi bakal ada film Sendok yang Tertukar.

**Ichigo**: Awaaass, awaaaas! Minggir, minggir! Yang nggak minggir gue tabrak! *melesat pake sepatu roda*

**Ishida**: Lo ngapain?

**Yucchan**: Hoi, _minna_. Minta perhatiannya bentar…

**Ichigo**: Banyak yang minta gue nganterin makanannya! Jadinya pake sepatu roda biar cepet. Dasar! *ngacangin Yucchan*

**Matsumoto**: Lo imut sih, Ichigo! *ngedip-ngedip kayak lampu rusak*

**Ichigo**: WOT DE PAK?

**Yucchan**: DIEM LO PADA! GROOAAAAR! *berubah jadi Bakso Meteor*

**Renji**: Akan gue amankan! Meraunglah, Sapi Marah!

**All**: SALAH! HARUSNYA ZABIMARU!

**Renji**: Eh, iya dink…Hehe… *nyengir babon*

**Yucchan**: Udah! Pokoknya, pada diem semuaaaaa! GRAOOOO!

**All**: *nelen ludah*

**Yucchan**: Oke. Jadi…di acara ini, kalian akan diberi pertanyaan dan tantangan gila! Yah, seperti Truth or Dare gitu. Tapi yang milih pertanyaan atau tantangan readers. Mau dua-duanya? Boleh! Readers boleh memberikan pertanyaan dan tantangan dalam waktu yang sama. Mau banyak? Yaa, boleh sih. Tapi jangan banyak banget. Kalau banyak banget, entar update-nya lama…Oke, sudah mengertiiii?

**All**: Mengerti, mbaaaah!

**Yucchan**: HEH, kenapa kalian manggil gue mbah? Gue masih 13 tahun! *sewot*

**Ichigo**: Yah, lo marah-marah mulu! *monyongin bibir*

**Renji**: Iye, ntar kalo marah-marah cepet tua, loh!

**Grimmjow**: Iye, mau jadi Nenek Chiyo lo?

**Ikkaku**: Iye, ntar—

**Yucchan**: …Oke, langsung kita beri contohnya.

**Ikkaku**: Oi, barusan gue juga mau ngomong! *demo di depan kantor DPR*

**Yumichika**: Lo salah tempat, 'Tak…

**Ikkaku**: Siapa itu 'Tak?

**Yumichika**: Ya kamu lah…Tak itu asalnya dari Botak.

**Ikkaku**: Apa kata lo, banci!?

**Yucchan**: OKE, LANGSUNG BERI CONTOHNYA!

**All**: …*nelen ludah*

**Yucchan**: YA-HA! Yang pertama, dari **Nori ImOEtZ**.

**Ehm, boleh tanya ke Ichigo? Kamu kok imut banget sich, chuyunk…Mumumu dech.**

**Terus, boleh nantang Yumi sama Szayel buat adu kecantikan?**

**Itu aja dech, dijawab ea…Mumumu, author chuyunk…:***

**Ichigo**: *merinding*

**Yumichika & Szayel**: Fufufu…AKU LEBIH CANTIK!

**Yucchan**: Eh gile, pada narsis semua nih orang…

**All**: …*sweatdrop*

**Yucchan**: Gitu, deh. Kalo kalian nggak mau njawab atau ngelakuin tantangan, ntar…

**All**: Ntar apa?

**Yucchan**: Akan gue bacakan kelemahan dan kelakuan jelek kalian! *ngeluarin buku ancamannya Hiruma*

**All**: EEEEH!? APUAA!?

**Yucchan**: Yosh. Readers semua, berkenan tinggalkan review? Maaf kalau chapter ini humornya kurang…Yah, karena pertanyaan dan tantangannya belom ada. Jadi, silakan review yang berisi pertanyaan dan tantangan seperti tadi. Yah…meski nanti jawabannya mungkin ngawur-ngawuran…Maklum, karena acara ini asal muasalnya nggak jelas. Hehe. Okie dokie, review, minna?

**All**: Tu-Tunggu! HOI! *ngejar-ngejar gerobak tukang bakso*

**Yucchan**: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, minna-sama~! *dadah-dadah*

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**YA-HA! Selesai juga nih fic nggak jelas…*ngelap keringet***

**Gimana? Ancur kah? =w=**

**Maaf kalau humornya garing, soalnya ini baru chapter 1…Jadi, aku belom terlalu dapet inspirasi…**

**Eto, demi kelancaran fic ini, Yucchan sangat membutuhkan review kalian. Jadi...Mind to Review? **


End file.
